the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Recon the Bridge
'Mission Details' *'Date': 2013-02-21 *'Submitted by': Unknown *'Rank': C *'Overseer': Kantaro Uzumaki *'Recapper': Kantaro Uzumaki *'QP Reward': 3 *'Ryo Reward': 3000 'Ninja Team' *Ezekeial Kaguya *Nui Uchiha 'Mission Profile' Goal: Discover why there are rumors of tolls and if they are true put a stop to them if possible Story: Hinato Hyuga, a Jonin, sit’s patiently while waiting for his students Zeke Kaguya and Nui Uchiha. When they arrive, they all greet each other and head off. Hinato explains the mission: “There are reports of a toll on the bridge a ways outside the forest; the thing is, there shouldn’t be. If it is true that there’s on there, it’s probably some thugs. We have no info on the enemy so keep your guards up.” Yes captain!” Nui and Zeke reply. 'Mission Recap' When they get out of the forest, the still have a ways to go but they can hear an old man being harassed by a thug. “We told you, if you want to keep your business in our area, you’ll have to pay our tax. 3000 ryo now!” Hinato runs to the old man to protect him, letting the team showcase their skills. The two genin run out of the bushes and throw kunai at the thug. He blocks one, and badly deflects the other one causing it cut his arm. Zeke throws another kunai but the thug runs to the side, and right then Nui goes to the other side of him, effectively cornering the thug. But at that moment the thug notices Zeke unarmed, so he charges at him with a kunai. Zeke points at him with his fingers shaped like a gun. He smirks, then says “Bang.” And two sharp pieces of bone fly out of the tip of his index finger. Each one hits a different shoulder, and the thug stumbles backward. Collaboratively Nui uses the Fireball jutsu, and takes out the thug. The old man thanks them and gives Hinato some information. The toll operation is indeed a scam, run by a few thugs. They also are taking control of the area as a whole by taxing businesses and harassing passerby. He informs them that the leader of this group is a rogue chunin from the Hidden Stone Village. After that, the team heads off again towards the bridge. On the way Hinato says “Listen you two. I know you’re probably excited and not worried because I’m here, but be careful. He could be stronger than we know”. Zeke then asks “Can we expect anything?” and Hinato replies “Well, we don’t know anything, but there’s a good chance since he’s from the stone he’s an earth style user. We’ll just have to see.” The team makes their way along, and eventually the bridge is within sight, where they can see that the boss is in fact there. Hinato devises a plan and shares it with them. The three of them take their headbands off and walk up to the toll. Hinato walks up to the booth and asks how much. Right when the worker says the price, he uses his gentle fist technique to take the man out. At that moment Zeke throws down a smoke bomb, all of them jump out of the smoke, and Hinato activates his byakugan, and Nui activates her Sharingan. All three ninja take a shot at hitting the head thug. Zeke uses his 10 finger bone bullets, Nui uses a fireball, and Hinato uses air palm to enhance it, but no sounds of pain are heard. When the smoke clears, they see the booth is completely destroyed, and at the same time Hinato sees behind all of them the ninja has appeared and starts forming hand signs. “Get off the bridge, now!” All three of the leaf ninja jump off the bridge, while two massive stone arches from either side of the bridge shoot out from the water and connect, crushing almost the entire bridge. As they jump off the bridge, Hinato and Nui throw many shuriken, while Zeke throws two kunai with exploding tags. Only one shuriken hits, in his foot, and the explosion barely touches him and pushes him off the other side of the bridge. They all are facing each other. “good thing I don’t need to move a lot to kill you” he says. The boss shouts “Earth style, Stone arm jutsu!” and his arms turn into rock. Zeke then uses his fireball jutsu and right behind it 10 bone bullets. Before they can hit, the boss uses Stone Wall jutsu and blocks the full attack. To retaliate he yells “Earth style: Stone cannon!” and a large cylinder shape piece of stone flies out of the wall and hits Nui straight in the stomach, severely injuring her. She uses her willpower to sit up and throw a kunai through the hole, which the Chunin blocks with his stone arm. At that moment Hinato and Zeke start charging towards him, to the side. Nui uses the copy technique of her sharingan to repeat the jutsu, lifting up a large wall of stone and hitting a 2 missile shaped pieces of it out, at the Thug. They destroy his stone arms, leaving him defenseless, when Hinato runs up and yells: “8 trigrams, 32 palms!” knocking him down. Zeke jumps behind the chuunin and uses the fireball jutsu to finish him off. After their success, they hurry back to the leaf and bring Nui to the hospital. They report the success to the hokage, and they get their reward. Category:Mission